Skedaddle
by Quechy
Summary: Kendall wants his music to reach hearts, James dares and dream to model flawlessly, Logan is extremely passionate for acting on stage and Carlos dances his little heart out. One thing the four of them want is to be under the spotlight. And maybe, just maybe, they'll share that little dream together. [Revised/altered]
1. So long, Minnesota

**Hello!**

**For starters, you can call me Lu. And if you're one of my first readers, you'd know that I've changed a few things in this story. Like how the prologue is now deleted, for example.**

**I might give you guys a very long explanation of why I did that, but to cut it short, my dear readers, this was my first Big Time Rush fanfiction ever. Therefore, I wrote the prologue without thinking of how it would impact my further chapters. I know; that was dumb.**

**But! I've learned from my mistakes and will revise a few things in "Skedaddle" so that it would be a better story for you amazing Rushers to read :)**

**I would very much appreciate if you take a little time to re-read this story (and probably the other stories I've published, since I thought they were… uhm, turds) and re-review.**

**I love you all, Rushers. This one is for you.**

* * *

**Skedaddle**

Chapter 1

_So long, Minnesota_

* * *

A sigh escaped Kendall Knight's lips for the nth time that morning and it appeared as a puff of cold air right in front of his handsome face.

There was a reason why his lips were dry as he pressed them into a thin line; Minnesota wasn't the warmest state in America, after all. It may also be the reason why he was wrapped in three layers of warm clothing; to prevent him from being a live, walking popsicle like his mother had said earlier.

Speaking of his beloved mother, she was at it again; being overly dramatic on how unprepared her one and only son is to be leaving home and out there chasing dreams. What if he gets lost? What if he gets sick? What if he couldn't find a place to stay? Will the money be enough? How about food? Will he eat properly, three times a day? He shouldn't forget his vegetables! Junk food was intolerable!

Kendall had to fight the urge to roll his bottle green eyes; he is no longer a child, now, she should be aware of that. In fact, he was an adult! A _young _adult, people might say, but nevertheless, still an adult. He stood up straight at the porch of his house and faced his mother who was still worrying at the doorway.

"Mom," He tried reasoning things out once more, "It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever. . ." Kendall paused, "I promise you'll get used to this before you know it." The ash blond gave a nervous smile, rubbing his mother's upper arm. "Besides, I promised I'll come home once every three months. . . or four." Kendall muttered the last part before giving his mother a convincing smile.

Jennifer sighed, sniffed, then nodded. "I know," She said and patted her son's shoulders. He was already taller than she was. The little boy she used to cuddle was now an adult, ready for the world. Sometimes she wished he didn't grow up so fast, or that time would just slow down for a moment. Did she really have to let him go? This soon? "I just. . . Knowing I won't be with you is-"

"Mom, he'll be fine," A voice chimed in and Kendall gave a smile of appreciation to his little sister as she put an arm around her mother's waist. Katie smiled back at him, nodding. "Big bro will do just great."

Katie was giving that look again; Kendall couldn't help but feel his lips stretch even wider into a big grin. He loved it whenever his baby sister looked at him with so much pride and admiration; he loved being a big brother, one like Katie Knight could be proud of. "Thanks, baby sister." He said, voice softening. Katie immediately beamed whenever he called her that. "You've got Katie, Mom. You'll be okay. Right, Katie?" He ruffled Katie's brown locks.

A confirmation nod from Katie was all he needed. "Of course." Katie rubbed circles on her mother's back and tried to comfort her in all ways possible. Despite the fact that Jennifer looked like on the verge of tears, Katie giggled.

Jennifer's lips widened to a watery smile, but her eyes shone bright as she look lovingly at both her children. "Oh," She giggled, pulling them into a hug, "I love you both so much." Kendall and Katie glanced at each other for a second before wrapping their arms back, hugging their mother. The family hug radiated warmth that beat the chilly air of Minnesota almost instantly.

Closing their eyes, the Knights shared a little moment of snug silence before Kendall broke it, whispering a, "We love you, too, Mom." They all pulled back and Kendall planted a kiss on his mother's cheek. He smiled when she gave a small sigh of willingness. "I'm going." He said, more of a statement.

As she let go of her son, her first born, Jennifer took a deep breath. She had her two seconds of silence, nodding at him with a smile. "Be careful, Kendall."

"And go make your dreams come true!" Katie cheered right after, gaining Kendall's attention. "I'll be rooting for you, big brother." She held two thumbs up and Kendall grinned.

"Thank you, baby sister." He bent down, pecking her nose. The Knights huddled together one more time, squeezing in the embrace and deciding that if they hug each other one more time, they might not let Kendall go.

Finally, Kendall took the bags on the porch and walked to the driveway where a yellow cab had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes. Kendall muttered an apology to the driver for waiting before climbing in. He then lowered the window, taking a good look of his small, but perfect family.

Katie and Jennifer were waving goodbye to him and he gave a small wave back with a smile. As the taxi began to drive away and two of the most important girls in his life were no longer in sight, Kendall leaned back on the seat, taking a deep breath.

This was it. No turning back, now.

The driver looked over his shoulder, "Where to?"

Kendall set his eyes on the dream. His dream. "The airport."

So long, Minnesota.

* * *

**Yes, well, how did you like this?**

**I added few sentences and paragraphs, also re-wrote a few parts. Added some details so the chapter actually has more load into it. The previous version of this chapter was too light, I feel like it wasn't enough. ****Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews would be amazing :)**


	2. What a coincidence, Jamie Patootie!

**Chapter two!**

**To be honest, this was my favorite chapter so far. I am so in love with Kames. They have the best friendship ever, alongside with Cargan, of course. Anyway, I've added, edited and detailed more things in this one. Hopefully it turns out even better than before.**

**Do enjoy!**

* * *

**Skedaddle**

Chapter 2

_What a coincidence, Jamie Patootie!_

* * *

Alright, so it's been twenty minutes since Kendall reached the airport and went to do all the things he had to do. It wasn't that hard; so far so good.

Now he was sitting in the waiting room and he scrunched up his nose at the announcement a few seconds ago. The flight was delayed for another hour. He sighed in disappointment, shaking his head. He was supposed to be on a plane ten minutes from now, but they just _had_ to postpone his dreams. Oh, well.

A second later, Kendall heard the most embarrassing growl that was emitted from his stomach. Gaping at his belly, Kendall's cheeks flushed into a pink shade when he heard a chuckle from someone sitting a few seats next to him. He jerked his head up and glared at the stranger. How rude! "It's not funny."

The stranger stared at him, as soon as he heard Kendall's voice, tilting his head to the side to get a better look of the other teen. "Uh, yeah it was." He grinned. Kendall glared harder, his green hazel eyes starting to feel like they were about to pop out. A smirk, "The airport's full of good food, you know. Food court's that way," The stranger said, pointing into a direction Kendall didn't bother following.

Studying the stranger, however, his eyes softened a bit. This person was probably about the same age as he is, judging from his appearance and style of clothing. Kendall shrugged, closing his eyes that were drying from all that glaring as he leaned back on his seat. "I knew that."

"Well, then, you shouldn't starve yourself." The other replied in an obvious tone, flipping a page of his magazine, eyes back on the article he was reading earlier. He was humming to himself as he raises a leg and rested his calf on his other knee.

Kendall raised a brow at him; staring at how this stranger seemed to enjoy himself and didn't mind waiting for another hour, while Kendall himself was bored out of his mind, and apparently, hungry. And what was that he was reading? Cuda products? Kendall only gave an eye-roll and crossed his arms, shifting his gaze to other strangers around the waiting room.

The moment of silence came back, before once more, Kendall's stomach decided to demand its fill, growling like a starved cat. When he heard a snort of laughter, Kendall snapped his head back to the source of mockery and glared harder. "Dude, that is not funny. You have to stop laughing at other people's stomachs. Not cool."

"It totally is funny," The other said, smirking. He put his magazine down to lean over and began to talk, "Look, if you're hungry, then—" He was silenced with a blushing face the next second when his stomach, too, made a growl of hunger.

Kendall's eyes widened in amusement. His jaw hung open right after, and immediately laughed; almost too loud as people began taking glances at him. Slapping his knee, Kendall put a hand on his mouth to clamp shut, shaking with suppressed laughter.

The young man raised a brow in annoyance after clicking his tongue, "What happened to the 'you have to stop laughing at other people's stomachs, not cool' thing?" He spat, and yes, definitely annoyed.

But who cares, Kendall thought, it was his own fault. Now, Kendall didn't believe in karma, but sometimes you get what you deserve. A few more giggles should do it; Kendall was now taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Sorry, sorry. . . But that. That was just. . ."

"Shut up."

"Right after you were yapping at me about getting food!" Kendall let out another laugh, "Hilarious! That's what you get for laughing at other people." He said and he could see hazel brown eyes rolling before disappearing behind the magazine again. Done with laughing, Kendall curves his lips up and gave the stranger a toothy grin, "Hey, I'm Kendall, by the way." A hand was stretched out.

There was a slight startled and confused expression on the other's face; as if he had been caught off guard. Putting the magazine down, the young man reached out to Kendall's hand, took a firm grip and shook it. "James."

"Cool," Kendall nodded and gave a small smile. Once they let go of the handshake, Kendall let himself let out a quiet yawn. He stretched and shrugged, turning back to the stranger that is now known as 'James'. "So, dude, you wanna go get something to eat? Since our stomachs seem to be having a more decent conversation with each other compared to us."

A small smirk made its way to James' thin lips; it was true, their stomachs were growling at each other right now, which was, in his opinion, very bizarre. He mirrored the shrug Kendall did earlier and puffed out his cheeks, "Yeah, why not." James stood up, making Kendall copy his actions. Both of them began to gather their luggage and other belongings. "Heard the cafe serves up awesome sandwiches." James said, squinting his eyes and stretching his neck across the food court in hopes of spotting said cafe.

"Cool, cool," A few slow nods were given by the blond as he pursed his lips. "So, uh, lead the way, Jamie!" He gave a toothy grin and patted James' shoulder a few times, only to receive a bewildered look from James; the brunet's eyes twitching.

"_Jamie?_"

Kendall nodded again and in James eyes, he looked like a child with his hands on his pockets. "Yeah, _Jamie_." He said. "We've known each other for two and a half minutes and I've already given you a nickname. Neat, huh?" He grinned again.

James silenced, staring at the blond as if he had grown another head. Or another set of those humongous eyebrows. He chuckled at the thought before shaking his head. "Whatever."

"Whatever," Kendall mocked, rolling his eyes. When James turned to look at him with a slightly annoyed expression, Kendall only gave a goofy grin. "I was just kidding!" He exclaimed, giving the taller teen a playful punch on his upper arm.

"Shut up." James said with an identical grin as he pulled his green luggage, both resuming to go to the cafe James had mentioned about. "You were glaring the heck outta me a few minutes ago and now you're all buddy-buddy. Not expecting me to give you a free lunch, are you? Cause I was kinda expecting the same thing."

Kendall laughed at what his new friend just said, giving James another playful punch on the same spot. James only chuckled and they both resumed walking towards the food court, the sweet smell of coffee tickling their noses.

Kendall pouted at how big the steps James was taking due to his lean, long legs, and he tried to keep up, dragging his luggage even more. That's when he noticed James'. "Oh, dude, your luggage's _green!_ Cool. Mine is, too." Kendall said, gesturing to the luggage he was pulling.

James slowed down his pace and turned his head to take a look at Kendall's belongings. He then nodded, "Yeah, well, it's my favorite color." He said, making Kendall gape and he chuckled, beginning to somehow enjoy the blond's company.

"_Really?_ It's _my_ favorite color, too. How freaky is that?" A chuckle escaped Kendall's lips as they began walking again in a slower pace, Kendall silently grateful of how he didn't have to scurry to catch up with James' giant steps. He decided to start another conversation, "Hey, who knows we've got other things in common."

"Yeah?" A smirk appeared across James' lips as he glance at Kendall from the corner of his hazel eyes, "Like what?"

Kendall shrugged, "Dunno, you tell me." He said, thinking of the most common topics to start on. He gave another small shrug before asking, "Like, how old are you? We look like we're the same age." He said, glancing at the brunet.

"Nineteen." James answered simply. "Just turned nineteen a month ago, actually."

Huh, so James turned out to be older than himself, Kendall thought, pursing his lips and nodding, "So you're a July baby? I'll be nineteen this year, too." Kendall said and pointed to himself, "November baby. But at least we're the same age. Oh, hey, we're here." He stated when they reached the cafe.

James gave an affirmative nod at Kendall's earlier remark about him being a July baby and at his statement on reaching the cafe. His eyes scanned the place for an empty table. "Ah, found one." He told Kendall, gesturing the blond to follow him.

They then entered the small cafe, dragging their luggages inside. The younger smiled and let out a relieved breath when both of them found a round table for two. He swore if James keeps walking like he did earlier, he might end up working out a lot of sweat. To be honest, he was tired already, and it was only a ten minute walk with James.

Once they've sat down and placed their orders, James sighed contently with a smile. "Alright, now that we can sit, we can relax while we chat," He said before proceeding with a question, "Where are you heading, then?"

Kendall tried to stifle a yawn but failed. He opened his mouth and sucked in oxygen to keep his brain from falling asleep, causing James to snicker at him. The blond replied quietly, "Uh, L.A." He managed to say, squirming in his seat then wiping the tears that blurred his eyes after his reflex of inhaling air due to his tiredness.

"No way." James exclaimed, the snicker earlier replaced with a shocked look on his face. "_I'm_ heading to L.A!" He said pointing to his chest, making Kendall blink twice at another coincidence.

"Get out!" Kendall's eyes widened as he gaped. There was a lot of playing by fate today, it seems. Strangely, though, Kendall didn't find it awkward. He began to lengthen the conversation, "What are you planning to do there? Gonna live by yourself or something? Relatives?"

James chuckled, "No, no relatives." He said softly while looking down to his fingers before glancing back up straight to Kendall's green eyes. "Gonna find a place on my own later. More like, chasing my dreams?" He grinned sheepishly and shrugged with one shoulder.

A smile made its way to Kendall's lips, "Knew we'd have a lot in common." He said as a strong statement as the coffee both boys ordered were placed on the table by a waitress. After muttering a word of gratitude to the waitress and taking a small sip of his coffee, Kendall sighed, "I'm making my dreams come true, too."

There was a moment of silence and hot steam coming from their drinks, warming each of their faces; James' cheeks getting pink due to the warmth his coffee offered. "Freaky how we both just met." James laughed softly, before taking a sip and putting his coffee cup down. "Having the same destination and goals and all."

"I know, right." Kendall chuckled, bringing his cup of coffee back to his lips. "Oh, I gotta find a place, too. I'm not sure how I'll find a good place, though. I sure can't afford my own house. Maybe a small apartment would be nice."

"You know, that costs a lot." James said while blowing the steam out of his drink. "Trust me. I've checked the internet on L.A apartments and with the money I have with me now, I'd be lucky enough to get a shared apartment with a roommate to share the fee." He said, picking up his cup again, drinking.

Kendall blinked, once, twice. Looking up apartment prices in the internet didn't even cross his mind. Wow, he was careless. "Roommate, huh? Crazy idea. . ." He murmured and quickly fished down the pocket of his pants, pulling out his dark green wallet and checking how much he's got to survive in a big city. ". . . I only have like, $280 with me."

James grinned at Kendall's newfound panic point. He pressed his lips into a thin line, "I have $550 and a card."

At what he said, Kendall's eyes twitched. James has got more money than he does and James is still worried about getting a place to stay. Shouldn't he be panicking right now? Kendall swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, ". . . I'm not gonna survive with just that, am I?"

"In Los Angeles? Yeah, no." James answered strictly.

Kendall sighed deeply and hung his head, his golden locks falling to cover his forehead more. "I am so… dead." He mumbled and James laughed. Kendall pouted for a second, but blinked next. "Which brings me up to my next point, James. The crazy idea thing." Kendall said, lifting his face again, this time with a small smile. "Do you think it'll be okay if we, you know, find a place together?"

Awkward silence filled the air. After a minute or two, James raised a brow, "Dude."

Kendall chuckled nervously, "I mean, it'll be easier!"

"Yeah, but we've just met."

"Yeah."

"Like, fifteen minutes ago."

"Twenty, I bet."

"Dude!"

"Oh, come on!" Kendall said in frustration and slouched his shoulders. "We're friends, right? Besides," He said, giving James a stern look, "Growling stomachs, green luggages, same age, heading to L.A, chasing dreams, dude, it's like we're meant to be friends! This is destiny we're talking about!"

"We don't even know each other's last names!" James exclaimed, laughing, finding everything Kendall told him absolutely ridiculous, no matter how true it was.

Kendall grinned at how amused James was; he was really starting to like James in person. He wouldn't mind being friends for a while with James, heck; he'd want to be friend for a long while, to be honest. "Hudson." Kendall said suddenly, making James stop laughing and gave him a bizarre look.

"Hudson?" James repeated, snickering. "What, _that's_ your last name? Kendall Hudson?"

"No, I thought it was yours." Kendall shrugged, making James give him a bizarre look. Kendall grinned, "Or are you a Collins? James Collins?" Kendall pouted when James shook his head. "Thompson, then!" Kendall took another wild guess and James laughed.

The brunet leaned back on his chair, smiling in amusement. "What is this? A guessing game?"

"Yeah. I bet it's Stevens."

"Wrong."

"Smith!"

"Nu-uh."

"Walker."

"No."

"Morris?"

"What? That sounds gay."

"Depp!"

"James Depp? Oh, _haha_, so now I'm related to a pirate."

"Maslow. It's gotta be Maslow."

"Nope."

". . . McGoogle."

"What the actual. . ." James laughed, slapping his own forehead. What the heck is a _McGoogle!?_ James found Kendall's humor (or in this case, maybe idiocy) very amusing. His fits of laughter and giggles subsided after a minute or two and he took a deep breath, "It's Diamond." He said with a smile. "James Dylan Diamond."

Kendall blinked once, twice and tilted his head, "Diamond? Funny, cause I was about to guess 'Ruby' next. And you're more like a 'Pearl' to me." He said, making James chuckle.

The brunet shook his head at Kendall's comebacks and asked, "So what's yours, hmm? Kendall McGoogle?"

Kendall laughed softly. "Kendall Knight." He gave a sheepish smile—he's always loved his last name; it made him sound heroic and bold. Just like how his father was, bless his soul.

James studied the blond before him with a small smile. The name suited his companion very well. ". . .'Knight', huh? Fits you. You're not much of a 'Prince', anyway." He teased, making Kendall smirk. "And middle name?"

Kendall paused and gave a somewhat nervous, annoyed look, "Do you have to know?" He asked and raised a thick brow.

The older of the two shrugged, "Hey, if we're gonna be 'friends'," James air quoted the other earlier, "And stay at the same flat possibly in the future, then I should know." He said. "Besides, I told you mine." James pointed out and Kendall sighed, mumbling out his name in a tiny voice. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that, speak up, blondie."

Kendall rolled his green eyes as his cheeks flush pink, "Kendall D-Donald Knight."

And there it was—the pause. James broke into a huge fit of laughter and Kendall pouted. He knew this was going to happen. Everyone used to laugh at his middle name, _everyone! _He didn't even know why! "Kendall Donald? _Donald? _As in Donald Duck?" James said in between giggles.

"No, as in Donald Trump—the richest man in the world!" Kendall said with a frown, his pout still there. He sighed when James kept on laughing, "Okay, enough with the name thing. And stop laughing!" He cried out, reaching over the table to slap James' upper arm.

James calmed down after a while, grinning at the other. "You're the one who started it, Kendall McGoogle." James pursed his lips, an amused look on his face.

Kendall smirked back, "Whatever, Jamie Patootie."

Both boys laughed; this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Like I said, I love their bromance :)**

**Please tell me this was better than before! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews?**

**Much love,**

**Lu.**


	3. Logie Woagie

**Foreword | Preface | Introduction**

_Sorry for the wait.  
But here you go, the next chapter!_

_I might even double update but honestly._  
_Two reviews? I'm doing bad am I? :(_  
_But to my two reviewers, I love you so much! *hugs*_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall leaned back on his seat, shifting to a comfortable position.

For the first time ever, he's on an airplane. Kendall heard that sitting by the window is the best, so he couldn't be more content. "Told you we were destined to be friends." He said, eyes closed, an obvious smirk on his face.

A snort came from his side as James sat next to him in the middle seat of the three seats in a row. "This is getting way freaky," The brunette said. "How could we get seated next to each other after all that?"

Kendall opened his eyes and tilted his head a bit to see James, "After all what?"

James shrugged, "You know, after all that growling stomachs, green luggages, chasing dreams and stuff." He said, shifting on his seat a bit. "What are the odds?" James blinked. "Oh, hey, can we switch seats?"

"I told you," Kendall grinned, "It's destiny! And no, we can't. I've never been on an airplane for eighteen years of my life and I definitely want the window-seat." He said, the grin on his face leaving.

Pouting, James shook his head, "Yeah, but I've never been on an airplane for _nine_teen years of my life, so _I_ win and _I_ get that seat. Besides, I'm not comfortable sitting next to strangers. Now, move."

"What? Oh, come on, James, this seat is rightfully mine!" Kendall frowned.

James raised a brow, "I thought we were _friends_, Kenny, and if I'm not mistaken, I think I carry more money than you do for our survival in the big city." He said, making Kendall pause.

With a defeated sigh, Kendall grumbled and the boys switched seats, causing a happily grinning James and a pouting, frowning Kendall. "And what's with the 'Kenny' thing. It's not cool." He mumbled.

A small laugh escaped James' lips, "Hey, it was you who started with the Jamie Patootie thing that made me sound like a pink cupcake with sprinkles on top." Ignoring Kendall's snort of amusement, James looked out the window. They were still on the ground; some seats in the airplane weren't even filled yet. "I wonder who'll sit next to you." He said, tearing his gaze away from the window.

Kendall shrugged, "I just hope it's not some cute girl." At his statement, James' eyes bulged, a very shocked expression on his face. Kendall glanced at him. "…What?"

"You're gay?"

"WHAT!" Kendall gaped at what the pretty boy just said. "Of course not! It's just, I already have a girlfriend!" And to Kendall's confusion, instead of seeing relief wash over James' face, he looked even more shocked,

"_You _have a girlfriend!"

Kendall raised a thick brow, "Yeah, why?"

"Who would want to date _you_!" A hand flew and whacked James' upper arm as he laughed, "No, _seriously_! Minnesota's not _that _small, I feel sorry for your girlfriend if she has to end up with _you_."

Kendall laughed, whacking James' arm again. "Dude, that is _so_ mean."

James chuckled and patted his new friend's arm, "Just kidding. So, what does she look like? Is she cute?" He asked, leaning in when Kendall pulled out his phone.

"Only _the _most adorable girl in the planet." A proud grin spread across Kendall's lips. He showed James his phone's wallpaper: his girlfriend and him.

"Tall, blonde and eyebrows," James said, nodding, "I'm impressed! But she could do better."

"Do you _really _want me to hit you again?" Kendall glared and James laughed. "We've been dating for eighteen months. Her name's Jo. She took off to New Zealand last month for her acting career." James opened his mouth to question, but Kendall stopped him, "No, she's not an actress. Not _yet_. But she'll get there,"

James glanced at the soft smile Kendall had as he gazed lovingly at his beloved one's photo. He smiled, "You love her a lot. I can tell." He said.

Kendall's smile widened into a grin, "No doubt."

"So is this long-distance relationship working for you both?" James asked. "She seems like a nice girl. You should introduce me to her." He said, earning a bored look from the blond. He laughed, "Chill, I don't date blonde girls."

A relieved smile washed over Kendall's features, his face muscles relaxing. "Long-distance isn't really easy. The first weeks were hard… But I told her I'll be in L.A soon. I've checked the time zone and when she goes to bed in New Zealand, I'll be waking up in L.A, so, yeah. I hope it'll work out."

"Tucking her in every night, huh?" Patting Kendall's shoulder, James shifted to lean back on the window side, "You guys'll be just fine." He said and Kendall smiled. "Oh, and especially when the person next to you _won't_ be a cute girl."

Kendall broke his eye contact with James as he turned around when James gestured with his chin.

Before him was a young man with a petite figure and again, quite likely his age. He had his dark hair combed neatly upwards; in fact, he was neat from head to toe with his well-pressed shirt and pants.

"Is this… seat 24 C?" His voice felt young. Both Kendall and James nodded at the stranger. The nervous look in his eyes faded as he smiled, revealing neat, white teeth. "Good. Glad to know I didn't sit on the wrong seat."

"Well, hop on, mate." Kendall gestured with a smile as a sign of relief wash over the shorter teen's face.

"Seems like I got decent seat-mates this time. Thank Heavens." The dark haired chuckled, settling down on his seat. "Last time I had to sit between a big, muscular bald man with tattoos and a plump, grumpy old lady. Not good. Anyway," He reached out a hand after James and Kendall laughed, "Hello, I'm Logan."

Kendall never knew he'd warm up to strangers this fast, in fact, James was the first stranger ever to break that record. Kendall never trust strangers, but there was some instant connection when he took Logan's hand and shook it; the same connection he had with James. "Hey-ho, Logan. I'm Kendall. And this is-"

"James. Hi," James smiled and shook hands with Logan. Kendall noticed that the brunette became a bit more quiet suddenly. Maybe he was even more shy than Kendall.

Well, Kendall wasn't actually _shy_, just… detached with people. No longer, though. This trip to reaching his dreams was starting a change in him; he felt it. The change felt good. He felt like a better person already and he wasn't even famous yet.

"So, Logan," Kendall started, getting his new friend's attention. "You're heading to L.A," He stated and Logan gave a reluctant look.

Slowly nodding, Logan opened his mouth, "This plane _is _heading to L.A, right?" He asked, as if making sure he was on the right flight.

Kendall blinked, nodding. "You look a bit confused."

"Nothing, I just…" Logan pressed his lips into a thin line before sighing, "It's my first time on a plane, so-"

"This is our first time, too!" Kendall's eyes lit up in amusement as James chuckled, leaning a bit to Kendall so he can too, get in the conversation with their new company. "Crazy, huh? Jamie and I are on our way to reach our dreams." The blond said, pointing James with a thumb.

"Dreams?" Logan's serious face broke into an interested smile, "What dreams?"

Kendall gave a nervous chuckle before scratching his head. "Uh, yeah, well, don't laugh, but… I'm planning to be a musician." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I know, sounds cliche."

Logan shook his head, "That sounds inspiring, actually. So you're a music fellow!" He smiled and Kendall nodded, an identical smile on his face. "And you, James?" Logan craned his neck to take a good look of the brunette.

"Oh, uhm, I've been wanting to be a model." James answered with a straight face. Kendall whipped his head to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. James raised a brow when all attention was on him. "…What?"

"You want to be a model?" Kendall asked and James nodded.

The brunette furrows his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "What, is there something wrong with wanting to be one?" He asked, a small wall of defense building.

"That's…" Kendall started and James felt his jaw clench. He knew all too well on what was coming. _Girly. Gay._ _Yuck. _Yeah, yeah, he's heard that all before; high-school didn't really appreciate his dreams, apparently. James took a deep breath before Kendall exclaimed, "…so cool!"

James blinked. Once, twice. "Wait, what?" He blurted out and saw Kendall's eyes shining and Logan's smile widening. His brown brows furrowed once more, "Hold up, you don't think guy models are… you know. I mean, people say..."

"What, you expect me to judge you?" Kendall smirked, raising a brow. Hit on. James bit his inner cheek. Kendall smiled, "You're a friend of mine. Why should I judge you and your dreams? Besides! Being a model is cool, Jamie!" He said, patting James' forearm.

"Oh," James managed to say. For the first time in his life, someone actually supported his dream. Funny how that someone is a stranger he just met in the airport, quick to become a friend. "Th-Thanks."

Logan chuckled, "I think your dream is cool, too. As well as yours, Kendall." He said and Kendall flushed again with a grin.

"You're easily flattered, aren't you?" James smirked at the blond. Kendall stuck out a tongue and the brunette laughed, "It's the first time I've heard about your musician dream, too, Kendall."

Kendall nodded, "I know, I'm sorry. We've know each other for more than three hours and I didn't tell you… How can I ever make it up to you, Jamie?" He said dramatically, causing James to snort and Logan to laugh. "Oh! But you never told me about your model dreams, too! I've never been so hurt."

James laughed at that point, playfully punching Kendall's upper arm. "You can treat me a sub-sandwich and I'll forgive you."

Logan smiled, "You guys just met, didn't you?" Receiving nods, he laughed, "Really! I thought you two were old friends or something. You're so close to each other already." He said.

"Sometimes you run out of luck and into guys like this, Logan." James teased, pointing at Kendall. Logan chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall smirked. "Back to the topic. Logie!" He suddenly called, back to the new-comer before he saw Logan's eyes widen in horror. "Woah, are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, uh, no, that's what my mom calls me." Logan said before earning a chuckle from James.

"She calls you _Logie_?" The brunette asked with a grin.

Logan sighed, palming his face, "_Logie Bear_, actually." He mumbled, embarrassed when Kendall and James exploded with laughter.

"Aww, no need to be shy," Kendall said, "Here's _Jamie Patootie_ for you." He smirked, gesturing to James who glared at him in return.

"Shut up, _Kendall McGoogle_." James snapped and Logan laughed.

"Wouldn't _Kendall McDoodle _suit him better? It rhymes more." The dark haired said and James beamed, amused, while Kendall glared at him.

James laughed, "Yeah, but you see, _McGoogle_, is something he made up himself. So technically, he made himself a stupid nickname." He said in between giggles.

"I didn't!" The blond tilted his head to James, "It was supposed to be _your_ surname, but you turned that name against me!" Kendall defended with a chuckle before turning to Logan, "Oh, and I think _Logie Woagie_ would be perfect for you, Logan! Since we're 'rhyming' now," He said, air quoting the other.

"Logie Woagie!" James laughed out, clapping his hands in a delightful way. Honestly, how does Kendall come up with these names?

Logan chuckled, "Okay, whatever you like, it's less embarrassing than Logie Bear, anyway. Good to know we all have embarrassing nicknames now." The neat young man grinned. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about? Before this nickname madness, I meant."

Kendall tapped his chin as there was warm silence between the three; Logan and James' eyes on him. "Let's see… where was I? Oh! What are _your _dreams?" Kendall asked, making James look at Logan as well.

A glint of hesitation and disappointment were in his eyes before he answered, "I'm… I'm, uh… Let's just say that my parents want me to be a successful doctor." He said, smiling faintly.

There was a second of awkward silence between the teens before James broke it, "In Los Angeles? Really? A 'successful' doctor?" He almost air quoted it.

Logan paused for a minute with pursed lips before he sighed as if giving up. "Fine. I… I was supposed to go to Denver or something. I just… I want to be an actor, okay?" He looked up into Kendall and James' eyes. "It's been my passion for so long, I couldn't remember since when. I just love acting."

Kendall's voice came out into barely a whisper, "You ran away." He said, a statement, not a question. It struck Logan, but he was right. The dark haired looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"From my parents' dreams." Logan said. "But not from _mine_." He said, staring back at the two with hard, determined eyes.

"Logan, that's amazing." Kendall said. "I wouldn't have the guts to do that, you know, without permission from my mom, that is. Luckily, she supports my dreams."

A smile was on Logan's face, "Then you are blessed, Kendall." He said, noticing that James' eyes were no longer on him, nor was his mind with the two. James was staring down aimlessly, eyes wandering, clouded with thoughts of his own. "James?"

Snapped back to reality, James blinked. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, receiving a nervous smile and a reluctant nod. The stewardess' voice was heard through the intercom for announcement, and suddenly, they were in taxi. The three went into silence and in their own deep thoughts.

_Prepare for take-off._

* * *

_Say hello to Logie Bear! :D  
I'm glad I can finally include him in._

_Read and review, Rushers! _

_Rui._


	4. Kendall McGoogle

**Foreword | Preface | Introduction**

_So I think I'm gonna post this on tumblr as well._  
_The links and all. With the banner I made._  
_I need reviews to keep me going LOL_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

James tried to sleep, he really did.

Apparently, he wasn't _that_ tired as he thought he was or would be. Or at least, not as tired as Kendall. James' hazel brown eyes glanced at the blond.

Kendall's head kept lolling from side to side, eyes closed. James' made a face; it must be uncomfortable to sleep like that. It'll be a 3 hour 53 minute flight, so to be honest, James couldn't really imagine the neck pains Kendall will be having if the blond slept through the flight.

Suddenly, a bottle green eye snapped open, nearly making James jump on his seat. Kendall moaned, pouting. "This is uncomfortable." He mumbled.

James smirked, "You bet it is. Even _I _feel uncomfortable seeing your head roll around like that." He said. "It's only been an hour on this airplane and you're sleeping already?"

"I feel tired." Kendall said, simply. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He reached down under his seat for his backpack, pulling out a green beanie before setting it to cover his blond locks, leaving his bangs to show. "And cold."

Logan settled his book down to his lap and shifted a bit on his seat, "Neat beanie." He commented, eyes attracted to the green fabric on Kendall's head.

"Thanks. It's my lucky one. Green's my favorite color." Kendall said. "Oh, and so is James'. Right, Jamie?"

James gave a small grunt, affirming it while he propped his chin with the palm of his hand, leaning to the window. The clouds amazed him, reminded him of when he was a child, he would try to feel the clouds and pout because he was just not 'tall enough'. Yet here he was, but still not able to feel the clouds.

A small sigh escaped his lips. What if his dreams were just like the clouds? What if he was trying so hard to achieve them, to reach them, but they're just too out of reach? Even if he will be in L.A, will he be able to grasp his dreams in his hand? Because he was now in the sky, but still not able to reach the clouds. Suddenly he envied Jack and the beanstalk.

"Jamie," Kendall called, pulling him out of his thoughts on dreams, clouds and just recently, beanstalks. He turned around to lean back on his seat, head to the side to face his friend. "Can you lend me your shoulder?"

James raised his brow, "What for?"

Kendall gave a small shrug, "Well, cause I can't sleep with my head rolling around like earlier. And cause Logan's shoulder is too short," He said the last sentence with a whisper to not offend the other teen that was so in to his book.

Chuckling at reason number two and at how Kendall's so open and easily trusting people he just met, he patted his shoulder, "C'mere."

A bright smile plastered on Kendall's face, "Thanks!" He said before letting his head rest on James' shoulder.

"Whoop, hold on." James said before he shifted a bit, no longer leaning against the window, but to Kendall, fixing his position so both were comfortable. "There you go." He chuckled, Kendall's head nestling on the crook of his neck and cheek on his shoulder.

Kendall was completely relaxed; James didn't understand how this guy could be with a person he barely knew. He didn't understand how he, James Diamond, with super tall, thick and strong walls around him could loosen up when with Kendall. Even a while ago, with Logan, he still had a wall up to his torso.

There was something about Kendall that he could trust and rely upon. Maybe, just maybe, in the future, they'll be great friends. But Kendall scratched that option, "You know what, you remind me a lot of my older brother, Kenneth."

James paused his thinking. Strangers could turn into friends or enemies. When they turn into friends, then if things work out, they could be best friends or remain just friends. If they became best friends, they may achieve a strong bond such as brotherhood.

Seems like Kendall skipped the whole process already. "Your brother?" James asked. He wasn't really into talking about his family, but he'd like to know about Kendall's. Logan's, too.

"Yeah," Kendall said, looking up with his green bottle eyes. "I had two older brothers, Kenneth and Kevin." He said, eyes lowering, a soft smile slowly formed. "…They were amazing brothers."

James's brows furrowed at how Kendall used the past tense. "_Were _amazing?"

There was a moment of silence before Kendall sighed, "They're gone, now. Kenneth, Kevin and dad were on a car, after hockey practice. I was at home with mom and my baby sister, Katie."

_Four siblings… _James thought. It must've been nice since he's always felt like an only child, but sensing Kendall's body tense, he knew something awful is coming.

"It was raining, thunderstorm." Kendall's unique, boyish voice cracked and was shaky. "D-Dad didn't saw it coming… It was an accident. They… Th-They…"

James felt his chest clench at the story; he knew Kendall was crying. It seems that Logan has noticed, too, being able to see the tears streaming down Kendall's face.

"Kendall…?" Logan called out, pulling out a tissue pack from his backpack on his lap. He took a sheet and patted Kendall's cheeks with it.

"There, there, buddy." James soothed out, patting Kendall's forearm. "I'm sorry about your brothers and your father… But you should know, they're in peace now." He said, voice softening.

Kendall covered his face with tissue Logan had gave him, nodding. "Sorry. We just met and you guys already saw me crying like a baby." He breathed out and both James and Logan exchanged worried looks. "I'm pathetic, I know."

"That's not true." Logan said, despite the fact that he had no idea what made Kendall cried in the first place. He was too absorbed in his book adaptation of 'Annie'.

It was almost unbelievable. The three just met and yet, their bonds felt stronger than what people usually have with strangers.

A few minutes later, Kendall had stopped crying and started dozing off instead. There were small snores heard and James chuckled, "He dozed off."

Logan grinned, "Crying does make you sleepy." He said, pulling the tissue off of Kendall's tear stained face. "What actually made him cry, James?" He asked.

James looked at him before giving him a sad smile, "Family accident…" He whispered, careful not to awake the blond sleeping on his shoulder. "His older brothers are gone now, so is his father."

There was a sympathetic look on Logan's face before he turned his gaze to Kendall. "Poor Kendall… I would've never knew, he's just so cheerful and happy."

"Well, we've barely known each other…" James mumbled and Logan had to agree with that. "We saw another side of Kendall already."

Logan shook his head slowly, "I can't believe how quick he's open to us." The thought didn't only occur to James, it seems. James nodded, the fabric beanie against his cheek. He didn't feel like talking anymore as his eyelids slowly felt heavy.

The sound of the plane, Logan flipping the pages of his book and Kendall's light snore was what lulled him into dreamland.

* * *

_It somehow turned to be a James POV, right?  
But still more on Kendall, so, yeah._

_Read and review, Rushers! _

_Rui._


	5. Carlitos Tatoes

**Hiya! Here's another update for Skedaddle.**

**I know, I'm sorry it took so long. I have Uni stuff going on and honestly? It's driving me crazy. I need a break. Real bad. But can't keep my readers hanging, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**This is for the lovely reviewers!**

* * *

Kendall filled his lungs with Los Angeles air.

Exhaling with a proud look on his face, he took another deep breath, chest pumped up, cheeks puffing. He exhaled the scent of freedom once more and began to start the process again before he heard James laugh and pat his back.

"Slow down, bud, L.A isn't gonna run out of air." James said and Logan smirked at Kendall's puffed cheeks.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Clearly you two don't understand the _amazingness_ of L.A!" He said, hands on his hips, his backpack shifting on his shoulders.

"Is _amazingness_ even a word?" James snorted.

Logan, being the smart one, chimed in, index finger raised like how all smart people when trying to prove a point. "Actually-"

"Stop. If it's going to be a lesson on grammar, I'd prefer to leave it like that." James cut the dark haired boy off, earning a pout. "So." James pursed his lips, "Do we split up here, or…?"

"Woah, woah, split up?" Kendall's bottle green eyes comically widened. "Since when did _splitting up_ be on our plan book!"

"Since when did we _have_ a plan book?" James raised a brown brow, lips slightly pouting.

"Yeah, uh, the only book I remember was my 'Annie' adaptation." Logan murmured in a low tone.

"Since!" Kendall threw his hands in frustration, "Since we became friends!" He said, glaring, "Since we became Logie Woagie, Jamie Patootie and Kendall McGoogle!"

"Oh, _now _you're happy with your nickname." James said dryly but Kendall only rolled his eyes.

"Bottom line is, we're new people, alone in a new place, about to face a new life, but without a clue-" Kendall paused, blinking, "-and not much money."

Logan and James glanced at each other before the brunette ran his fingers through his silky locks and the dark haired folded his arms across his chest. "You're scared, aren't you?" They said at the same time, almost freaking Kendall out. Oh, scratch that. They _did _freak Kendall out.

Letting out a snort, "What~? Scared? No way, why would I be scared? I mean, I'm only in L.A, you know, chances are I'll either make my dream come true and be famous or end up being mugged and worse, mutilated, body thrown into the dumpster, oh, and my head may end up floating in the Pacific ocean and hey! Who knows? Maybe one of my limbs would land at your doorstep; wherever you guys will be later in the future." The blond put his hands on his hips, balancing himself on his right leg.

Logan's shoulders shook while he giggled; Kendall was just ridiculous. James, however, snickered at the over-dramatic teen. "Mutilated. Really, Kendall?"

Kendall shook his head, shrugging, "It might happen!" He exclaimed, making Logan's giggles turn into a fit of laughter and James rolling his eyes with a smirk plastered on his face. Kendall sighed, "Oh, come on, Jamie~" He pouted, "I thought what we had was special!"

"Don't you dare start making goo-goo eyes at me." James glared, but the amused smirk was still there.

This is ridiculous, Kendall was acting like a child! For the past 5 hours or so, James had already seen five different sides of Kendall: pissed off Kendall, friendly Kendall, crazy Kendall (this is where he pictured the scene of him giving off weird nicknames), fragile Kendall and now this.

Just what is it with this guy? He gets excited of finally getting in L.A and changes character?

At the blond who was clasping his hands and making a puppy face, James couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he tried too hard. Maybe Logan thought the same since he was laughing harder.

"Alright, fine, you know what," James giggled, "We'll go with this 'plan book' of yours." He said, air quoting it. "We'll go see if things work out for the three of us and find an apartment where we can share. If Logan agrees, that is."

Bottle green and hazel brown eyes were on said boy immediately. Logan blinked, once, twice. He smiled, grinning, "Yeah, sure, why not."

An excited fist was pumped into the air as Kendall let out a, "Woohoo!" James and Logan only laughed at the enthusiastic blond. "Now let's go find ourselves an apartment!"

Logie Woagie, Jamie Patootie and Kendall McGoogle began their journey.

* * *

Kendall felt like crying, now. Really.

It was already lunch-time, almost four hours after landing in L.A and trying to find an apartment to settle down.

"Why is it that all these apartments in L.A are just so darn expensive!" The blond whined, frustrated. Ignoring the dramatic teen, Logan and James kept their eyes on the newspaper adds.

Logan huffed his cheeks, frowning. "Oh, wow. It's either a decent apartment with a great amount of money or something cheap and… really small." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "You're right, Kendall, we wouldn't have made it on our own."

"Which is _why_ we stick together!" Kendall turned around to face his two friends, hands on his hips.

James snickered at him.

Logan sighed, pursing his lips. "I think we should get another newspaper or something. We can't afford these luxuries, not without spending all of our money combined together." He said sadly.

"You mean we won't have anything left?" James grimaced and Logan nodded. "Harsh. Okay, you know what, we should just go around town and ask a few people. Never thought finding a place would be this hard."

Kendall pouted, "Can we go grab a bite first or something? I'm starving."

James opened his mouth, about to protest, when his stomach did the talking for him. Now in shades of red, James closed his mouth, blushing when Kendall sniggered and Logan laughed.

"Yeah, let's go eat." The dark-haired decided for him and folded the newspaper, stuffing it into his backpack. "So… where to?" Logan asked and Kendall shrugged.

He fixed his beanie, pondering, "I was thinking pizza… or some cheeseburgers?"

"Burgers."

"Pizza."

Both Logan and James blinked and looked at each other. They said two different food at the same time and Kendall laughed. "So it's cool, then! We'll have burgers first, then head to share a box of pizza."

Logan pursed his lips, "That'll cost us a-"

"Full stomachs and energy for the rest of the day, guys!" Kendall cut off, slinging an arm to each of his friends. "It's still midday and we haven't found an apartment. So we should fill up our bellies and continue to fight for a place!"

James sighed, "He's right." He said, more to Logan than to Kendall. "And cause I'm really hungry right now."

Logan chuckled, "Alright, then. Kendall, lead the way."

* * *

"What's taking the front line so long?" Kendall frowned.

James, being the tallest out of the three, peered through the tall people of L.A to the front of the line. "Someone's _really _taking their time to order." He huffed his cheeks.

Kendall raised a brow, peering as well. "Is he having trouble or something?" He squinted his eyes before a man in front yelled,

"Will you hurry, kid! You're holding up a line, here!"

Then a lady, "Just make a choice, boy! We need to order, too!"

The line went buzzing with protests. Kendall frowned, stepping out of the line, making James and Logan's eyes bulge; the blond is at it again. "Kendall, no-!" Logan hissed, but Kendall already took action.

"Yo, will everyone just chill it out?" He called, voice above the attacks of the poor boy in front who now is looking at Kendall. After getting the attention of the whole line and even the employees, Kendall put his hands on his hips. "You don't need to start a riot, you know. We're all hungry, but obviously he," Kendall eyed the boy, "Needs help. So why won't any of you offer it?"

James palmed his face, "He's gonna go for a lecture again… Logan, help the guy and I'll shut Kendall up." He whispered to the shorter boy and Logan nodded, on the move.

"What happened to helping each other, huh?" Kendall glared at the man with the suitcase, the woman and the other people in line. "And you, dude!" Kendall frowned at the employee, "Isn't it _your _job to help the customers?"

"Oh gosh, you can't go blaming people like that, Kendall…!" James hissed, stepping out of the line to stop his friend.

Meanwhile, Logan had made it to the front of the line. "Hey, there… Uh, what's the problem? You're holding up a line and they don't like it, so…" He didn't know why he had to tone down his voice, almost whispering. Maybe it's because the fast food restaurant became quiet after Kendall's outburst.

He was around Logan's age. At least, that's what Logan predicted. "Uh… I… I can't seem to… I can't… Agh, I'm so stupid. You'll think I'm stupid." The young man mumbled, looking away.

Logan smiled, "No, it's okay, I'm here to help. You can't make a choice?" He asked, tilting his head to see the other's face.

"I can't read…"

Logan blinked. "Come again?"

"I can't… read…"

"You can't-"

"I can't read, okay?" He faced Logan, eyes in shame. "I mean, I can, but… I can't. I just. It's… sometimes... everything is jumbled and all."

"You're dyslexic?" Logan asked and the other sighed. A faint smile was on Logan's lips as he patted the young man's back. "That's alright. We can work this out. What do you want to order? I'll order it for you."

There was confusion and bewilderment in his eyes, Logan can see it. "Actually… I'm supposed to order these… for my landlord." The young man said, handing out his phone.

Logan didn't want to be rude, he read the text message without touching the phone. Smiling, he nodded, "Okay." Logan turned to the employee behind the cashier and started to order.

"Place our orders, too." Kendall whispered, giving Logan a slight jump when he was suddenly already next to him. James sighed and hid his face with his palm in shame, but Kendall was grinning. "Seriously, do it, Logie."

Logan hesitated, but his stomach urged him to and he did. With a sigh, in his heart, he apologized to the people in line and stepped out with the other three. Finally the line started moving again.

"Th-Thank you…"

The three boys paused their movements when trying to find a table. They turned around, facing the Latino boy.

"You know, for… uh, defending and helping me." He smiled.

Logan smiled back. "I didn't get your name. I'm Logan, by the way." He said and the two shook hands.

"I'm Carlos." The Latino said, his smile wasn't nervous anymore. In fact, it started to get more confident.

"Ooh, latino!" Kendall exclaimed and Carlos laughed, nodding. "I'm Kendall. Nice to meet you, Carlitos!" He said while shaking Carlos' hand, tongue rolling on the 'r' and James rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to give people weird nicknames all the time?" He chuckled before reaching out for Carlos' stretched arm, shaking it. "James."

"Logan, Kendall and James." Carlos repeated, looking at them and nodded, "Got it." He grinned.

Kendall smiled, "Why don't you join us for lunch, Carlitos?" He gestured the boys to sit down, table of four. Perfect.

"Oh, but I didn't order… It was for my landlord and-"

"I ordered you a cheeseburger and fries." Logan chuckled, sitting down with a grin, "Figured that your order wasn't included, since the text told you to order for one person. Hope you don't mind…"

Carlos beamed and sat next to Logan, "No, I should be thanking you! I love fries. Well, I love any kind of potatoes, so, yeah," He grinned. "Thank you, Logie!"

Logan blinked, "Logie?"

"Isn't that what Kendall calls you?" Carlos asked, chuckling while Kendall nodded and James grinned, the tall two sitting next to each other.

"So you love potatoes? Carlitos Tatoes! I knew 'Carlitos' is the perfect nickname." Kendall exclaimed, making Logan smirk, James roll his eyes and Carlos tilt his head in confusion.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot." James chuckled, flicking Kendall's forehead.

"Ow!" Kendall pouted, frowning at James as he rubbed his now red forehead. "I hate you, Jamie." He mumbled.

James snickered, "Love ya', too."

Carlos giggled at the sight, "Are they always like this?" He asked, turning to Logan before receiving a nod. "So fun!"

"Yeah, well, you're on of us, now." Logan said, smiling. Carlos beamed when he saw James and Kendall nodding in agreement. "We're friends, Carlitos." He grinned.

"This is great." Kendall smiled, "We got another new friend! Imagine if Carlos weren't here. That seat," He pointed to Carlos' seat, "Would be empty. And it'll feel weird. Four is a good number after all." He grinned, the other three mirroring it.

"I'm blessed." Carlos said. "To have met you guys, I mean. People here are harsh, it's hard to find nice ones." He sighed, "If only L.A had more people like you. Wait." Carlos blinked once, twice. "Are you guys from anywhere near here?" He gasped the second later, "Oh my God. You're… Angels, aren't you?"

There was an awkward silence at the table before Kendall smirked, "Yes." And received a slap on the upper arm, "Ow! That hurt, Jamie!"

"No, Carlos, we're not Angels. We're just human." The brunette smiled softly.

"Angels in Los Angeles." Logan pressed his lips in a thin line. "Would make a great book title." Kendall and James both shook their heads, ignoring the random comment from the genius.

Carlos tilted his head, "Then where are you guys from? I can tell from the outfit you're wearing and the luggages that you're not from around here." He said, studying the fashion Kendall, James and Logan were wearing as well as the big luggages on the tiled floor.

James chuckled nervously, "We're from Minnesota."

"Really?" Carlos' eyes widened, "Me too! I mean, I was originally from Minnesota. I just moved here two months ago to pursue my dreams as a dancer."

Logan, Kendall and James silenced.

A young man probably their age. Originally from Minnesota. Moved to L.A. To pursue dreams. In the entertainment world.

Wow, things were getting freaky.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Carlos squealed, the keys in his hands jingling as he unlocked the front door. "You guys'll love it here!"

Logan can't believe it. They finally, _finally_, found a place to stay. After all that knocking to apartment's doors, calling for rent and everything, now they met a new friend who offered them a place. It was like everything was destined.

"Come on, come in!" Carlos gestured the three as he stepped in. "It's not much, but it's big enough for the four of us! Plus, one room, one rent fee. It'll cost us way cheaper than renting a room for each."

At how excited Carlos was, Kendall was, too. He felt the excitement run through his blood; he was halfway there. He was halfway there to reach his dreams.

James looked around the small lobby as they walked in. It was neat, clean and bright enough, not like those small, dusty and old pads. He found himself smiling in satisfaction a second later.

"You guys wait here, I'll call the landlord." Carlos said as the three sat down on the sofa in the lobby. Soon, Carlos was gone to the inner parts of the apartment, only his cheery voice being heard by them, "Mr. Bitters!"

There was a two minute silence between the three boys on the sofa before Kendall's ear-to-ear grin caught the corner of James' eyes. James smirked, "You're very, _very_ happy aren't you, McGoogle?"

Kendall smiled, "We're halfway there, James."

Logan tilted his head to face the other two. "I like that term." He said, smiling.

"Halfway there," James nodded, a smile also on his face.

* * *

**So say hello to Carlitos Tatoes!**

**I just can't get over on how Carlos loves potatoes, so yeah. Hope you liked it! Reviews will be amazing. I love my readers, thank you for subscribing and putting this on your favorites lists. And of course, reviewers, lemme hug you *hugs***

**Oh. I might go to Big Time Summer Tour this summer. I might. I hope. I pray. Pray for me? I really wanna meet these guys :)**

**PS: Pair of Eyes will be updated tonight, I hope!**

**Much love!**

**Lu.**


End file.
